


Reflection

by csichick_2



Series: RP Fics [1]
Category: Law & Order
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-02
Updated: 2014-08-02
Packaged: 2018-02-11 09:51:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 201
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2063580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/csichick_2/pseuds/csichick_2
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mike thinks about someone from his past that is no longer around.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflection

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ecaracap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ecaracap/gifts).



> Written for the prompt of "past tense"

Ben was special. He was the first person that Mike met when he transferred from Seton Hall to Rutgers. They were best friends first as Ben had a serious boyfriend. But then Ben’s relationship ended and Mike was the one that helped him pick up the pieces.

Ben was pre-med so they didn’t have any classes together, but they always studied together. And then one night Ben kissed him. That should have been the end of one chapter and the beginning of another one, and it a way it was, just not in the right way.

Ben’s ex-boyfriend was diagnosed with AIDS. Mike went with Ben for his own test and a few days later, everything changed. Ben also had AIDS. He broke up with Mike for his own protection, but Mike refused to stay away. He stayed by Ben’s side, but only as a friend, throughout Ben’s illness.

When Ben was in the hospital they were both judged. Ben because he had the “gay cancer” and Mike because he refused to let Ben die alone. And then Ben died and for years Mike was alone.

Ben was special. Mike never forgot and every year he placed flowers at his grave.


End file.
